Jeu de pistes
by viveGSR
Summary: Grissom et Sara communiquent grâce à leur talent professionnel... (petite suite de mini-histoires)
1. Invitation

Cet après-midi-là, peu avant de se préparer à sortir pour aller travailler, Sara avait reçu un cadeau spécial : une plante verte. Elle avait aussitôt cherché la carte qui devait normalement accompagner ce genre de cadeau et n'avait trouvé qu'un carton vierge, rien n'était écrit dessus.

Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette plante ? Elle avait bien une petite idée mais c'était absurde : Grissom lui avait fait envoyer une plante une fois, pour qu'elle comprenne ô combien elle est indispensable… : « De la part de Grissom. » Il l'avait fait écrire par le fleuriste, car ce n'était pas son écriture, elle la connaissait que trop bien puisque c'était l'écriture de Grissom qu'elle lisait quand une évaluation était rédigée et qu'elle en recevait une copie.

Cette fois, aucune signature, qu'un simple carton : le cadeau était anonyme. Pourquoi un tel cadeau s'il n'y avait pas d'événement particulier à fêter ? Un cadeau, comme ça, sans raison particulière… Soudain Sara eut peur du cadeau et le repoussa comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux : et si quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal savait où elle habitait et lui faisait envoyer le bouquet pour la menacer, en quelque sorte.

Sara choisit de mettre des gants et de manipuler délicatement le carton vierge : peut-être qu'il contiendrait des empreintes. Heureusement pour elle, dû à son métier, elle était habituée à toujours manipuler des objets en les touchant le moins possible, pour ne pas les corrompre, inconsciemment, elle faisait toujours attention à préserver les indices. Avec les gants, elle saisit sur le bord le petit morceau de carton et coupa soignement, à l'aide d'un ciseau, le morceau de corde qui le tenait à la plante, en prenant soin de garder intacte le morceau de corte également, au cas où. Elle mit le tout dans un sachet stérile de son travail et prit sa voiture en direction du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas.

Arrivée en avance, comme c'était d'ailleurs très souvent le cas, Sara choisit d'aller à la salle où elle pouvait relever les empreintes. Comme à son habitude, dans la boîte en plastique transparent, elle plaça une plaque chauffante avec un récipient de colle super-glue. Elle attacha la carte par la corde à l'aide d'une pince… Elle attendit quelques temps, espérant y relever les empreintes de la personne qui avait manipulé le papier avant elle.

Lorsque la vapeur de colle fit son effet, elle révéla une très belle empreinte de pouce – apparemment, vu la taille de la marque – au milieu du carton : celle-ci n'était pas naturel, elle avait été laissée volontairement par une personne. De plus, une autre empreinte, cette fois partielle car elle traçait une flèche en bas à droite : la personne avait intentionnellement voulu dessiner une flèche avec son doigt. Sara regarda de l'autre côté de la carte, suivant la flèche, mais n'y découvrit rien à première vue… elle l'inspecterait en suivant une autre méthode plus tard.

Sara se réjouit et s'inquiéta également : la personne avait finalement choisi de laisser sa signature bien personnelle sur la carte la personne savait qu'elle était dans la base de données de la police car elle laissait une empreinte pour être identifiée… le tout étant de savoir pourquoi elle voulait être découverte si vite… était-ce vraiment les empreintes d'un coupable ? ou d'une victime ? Sara espérait ne pas apprendre qu'une personne de son entourage était en danger… en plus, celle qui lui avait envoyé la carte savait qu'elle ferait ces recherches, elle la connaissait, elle pouvait être dangereuse… prudence dans les prochains jours, elle devrait observer tout ce qui l'entourerait.

Elle récupéra la carte et fit une photo. Elle scanna le résultat et fit une recherche dans la base de données. L'empreinte était très nette et l'ordinateur ne tarda pas à émettre un bruit pour signaler qu'il avait trouvé une correspondance. Sara n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser tout un tas de questions et de se sentir rassurée car elle s'attendait à voir apparaître le nom d'un criminel récidiviste ou d'une personne disparue dernièrement… il s'agissait de l'empreinte de pouce de la main de Grissom.

Sara récupéra la carte et la retourna, tenta d'y apercevoir quelque chose sur le dos… la flèche indiquait qu'elle devait chercher quelque chose sur ce côté… mmmm…

Elle choisit d'exposer le bout de carton à la chaleur d'un briquet : une fois, Grissom lui avait montrer comment un détenu arrivait à communiquer avec l'extérieur en écrivant avec son urine : la chaleur faisait apparaître le message. Heureusement, rien n'apparut ! Elle avait peur que Grissom ait utilisé sa propre urine pour lui laisser un message, pas très romantique comparé au mystère de l'empreinte digital sur la carte. Elle choisit alors de la mettre dans la loupe binoculaire afin de soumettre le papier à différents types de lumières et de filtres, pour faire apparaître un message codé : Bingo ! Après quelques minutes de recherche, à faire apparaître quelque chose de flou puis à essayer de faire le point, elle put déchiffrer tout le but de la plante.

Sara lut alors : « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, je sais quoi faire de « ça » : vous voulez manger avec moi dans un restaurant végétarien ? »

Sara sourit à l'intention de Grissom, au mal qu'il s'était donné pour être original dans son approche et aussi au côté énigmatique et ludique que tout ça dégageait.

Sara choisit de lui envoyer un texto, elle lui écrit simplement « oui ».

Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing pour commencer la nuit de travail. Grissom qui savait où la trouva apparut derrière elle et l'accompagna un tout petit bout du chemin qui les menait au même endroit. Il lui demanda simplement : « midi ? » et Sara acquiesça. Grissom la laissa passer devant lui et commença à distribuer les enquêtes…


	2. Déclaration

Ce matin-là, Grissom était parti précipitamment et Sara s'était réveillée seule…

En se levant, elle s'était dirigée vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner avant de sortir faire les courses pour le repas de midi. C'est en s'approchant du frigo qu'elle avait retrouvé un drôle de message glissé derrière leur photo prise à San Francisco il y avait une petite dizaine d'années déjà, un message disaitt alors : « As-tu déjà vérifié s'il y a des traces de sang chez moi ? »

Sara avait trouvé le message très étrange, et il semblait qu'il avait été écrit de la main de Grissom car elle reconnaissait son écriture… elle avait saisi le papier pour relire le message, peut-être avait-elle mal lu…

« As-tu déjà vérifié s'il y a des traces de sang chez moi ? … ». Non, elle n'avait pas mal lu la première fois ! Elle avait retourné le post-it et avait découvert un nouvel indice…

« Tu devrais vérifier dans le salon ! »

Sara avait été très surprise : quelle mouche avait encore piqué Grissom ? Très intriguée, Sara s'était dirigé alors vers le bureau de Gil pour prendre la torche à UV et le luminol dans la mallette qu'elle savait toujours prête à partir au cas où…

Elle avait commencé par sonder le canapé avec la lampe à UV et avait espéré ne rien y trouver dessus, souvenir d'un début de nuit un peu agitée sur le divan du salon qui aurait pu laisser des traces... Ouf, Grissom était du genre maniaque, son canapé était immaculé.

Sara s'était senti rassurée de ne rien trouver de ce côté-là… et avait continué son inspection des meubles, du tapis blanc et n'avait rien trouvé d'apparent…

Grissom n'avait pas laissé ce message très étrange par hasard ! Elle avait alors décidé de poursuivre ses recherches avec le luminol. Pour cela, elle s'était dirigée préalablement vers la fenêtre pour fermer le store et être dans l'obscurité… Elle avait projeté du Luminol sur le canapé, et sur le tapis et à sa grande surprise avait pu lire une petite minute écrit soigneusement sur le sol:

« Tu vois ! Les preuves ne mentent pas… mes intentions non plus et j'en aurai toujours à ton égard. Je te suis dévoué corps et âme, littéralement, car je pense tout le temps à toi. Passe une bonne journée de repos Sara, tu mérites le meilleur. Grissom. »

 _Est-ce à ça que servait le sang des nouvelles recrues ?_

Sara avait cherché un peu plus, au cas où il y aurait un autre message et avait été surprise d'en trouver un autre.

« PS : Ce sont quelques gouttes de mon sang, ce n'est rien : je me suis coupé en me rasant ce matin, je sais que tu aimes quand je suis rasé et je pensais à toi quand c'est arrivé, ne t'inquiète pas… et euh… c'est moi qui nettoierai à mon retour ! »


End file.
